Not so shining armor
by LordPocky
Summary: Oh noes! Sena has been attacked. His knight in, not so, shining armor comes to haul his ass outta the fire. Humor, violent swearing, may or may not have romance. Now with smut ;D
1. Chapter 1

A/N You know I don't own the series or characters, this story and attempt at humor is mine though. A sad, sad attempt at humor...are you laughing now?

Fucking worthless trash. Just look. Walking. Alone. Unprotected. It was like the golden opertunity. Usually the shortest trash of the team was atleast with that hot chick, what's-her-name or the monkey. Clearly he was none too interested in the names of those weaklings. Why bother remember some trash's name unless he was getting some? Of course if that girl would be willing to put out, he'd certainly make the effort to find out her name. He tended to become a different person when he wanted something. At the moment though the kind of action he was looking forward to at the moment was seeing how much blood that fucking midget had in him. He would just beat the shit out of him.

Why Agon? How could you do such a cruel thing to such a sweet little cutie? Obvious. He'd been beaten and humiliated by the little shit. No one could ever beat him without getting nearly killed afterwards. And besides, he was interested in women, it didn't occur to him how cute and molestable Sena was. (Sorry, had to add it ;D)

Things flew through his mind, delicious ways to throw him down and beat him to a bloody pulp. Break his frail little bones. The midget had no protective padding on him, he would be easy to snap in two. Of course the idea that stuck in his mind was a way that would make him look heroic, bleed the trash, and probably get a few girls' numbers. He casually strode through the crowded street, coming up behind the little football 'ace'. His sharp eyes darted around, making certain no one saw him bash the kid's head, knowing just where to hit to knock him senseless. He quickly caught Sena and lifted him with the utmost grace, bridal-style. A crowd stopped and looked to him and the boy in his arms, but he quickly put on his concerned face and lied about how his 'little friend' was diabetic and hadn't been eating properly. That got them away from the crowd and a few impressed girls that quickly jotted down their numbers and shyly slipped them into his pockets. What girl didn't like a hot, muscular stud that looked after his cute, innocent little friend. The diabetic story made the boy look like a sad case, thus it earned pity points.

He made it into an alley quickly, looking like he was taking a shortcut to the hospital, but he brought the boy deep enough into the alley that no one would see him. He tossed the limp body callously onto a heap of knocked over trashcans, the harsh wake-up being enough to bring him around quickly. But he still looked rather stunned and confused, looking up at Agon in utter bewilderment. Somehow that look only managed to piss Agon off even more than he already hated the little shit. The weak, terrified, tiny little shit was the one that beat him? He was outraged and insulted. Even trash like Hiruma he could accept beating him, only because he had a back-bone. (I'm sorry Sena...I do love you ;-; )

He twisted his large hand in the folds of the front of Sena's shirt, ignoring the squeak of alarm. He forced him against a wall, both hands gripping his shirt and pressing hard enough to give Sena trouble breathing. Though, the chances that Agon cared...slim to none. In all honesty he just wanted to cause the smaller boy as much pain and suffering as he could get away with. Taking full advantage of the small little body Sena had that he could toss around just like a little rag doll. (Of course more likely owned by Unsui)

A few kicks that sent poor little Sena tumbling and his actions were finally noticed. And by the worst possibly person. Of all people to run into...police he'd be fine with. But the overprotective captain wouldn't let Agon go with anything short of a black eye and a few broken bones.

Agon and Hiruma exchanged vicious glares, both looking about ready to kill one another or simply just to try to claw the other's face off.

Hiruma pulled out one of his guns from God knows where and fired a few warning rounds, enough to make Agon pull away from Sena. He sneered and kicked the runningback to his worthless captain. "You can't protect him all the time." With that he smirked and turned, walking away from Hiruma and his little pet. Maybe the shit captain didn't like when other people played with his toys. Agon couldn't care less if someone attacked one of his team, thus only thought it amusing to see that shit captain so riled up about it. People were replacable to him. Even Unsui, his own twin brother.

The pain in his face and cold tone of Agon's made Sena cringe and squeeze tightly to Hiruma. Usually it was Mamori coming to the rescue, clinging tightly to him. It was sort of a safe feeling to him. And since Hiruma wasn't really the clingy type, Sena just held tightly to him instead, eyes closed.

After the sounds of Agon's harsh feet on the ground was long gone Sena looked slowly up at Hiruma, finally realizing just who he was clinging to and quickly he moved back. He cringed a little and pulled back. Hiruma had on his scary angry face. Of course it was only instinct that made Sena assume it was his fault and he quickly muttered his apologies. It wasn't his fault Agon beat him up, yet somehow he felt to blame about Hiruma having to protect him...just like Mamori...but with weapons that didn't include a broom.

Sena pulled away and looked down at the ground, utterly racked with guilt. As to why, he wasn't completely certain why, he just knew that he was guilty of something.

He cringed and waited for the impending growl, scowl, or scolding, but it never came. He slowly looked up at Hiruma, frightened that he would see a look that could kill, but instead the demon looked rather irritaited. He grabbed Sena's chin and began moving his head from side to side, looking at how bad the hits had been. After he was satisfied he turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Sena.

"Fuckin dreads is right," he mused thoughtfully, speaking completely to himself and ignoring the little runningback slowly following him uncertainly. He cackled to himself as he looked through his black threat book. "But fuckin dreads is getting sloppy," he sneered. "Didn't seem to take anything into account." He cackled again.

The tone of his voice made Sena slowly ebb away in fear. His crazed captain was scary when like that. Sena didn't even want to know what lunacy went through his captain's mind when he laughed like that. It never meant anything good. Atleast his evil attention was aimed at Agon.

When Hiruma began to walk away from Sena, though, he deemed it then that he should keep to his captain's side. In all honesty he was still afraid that Hiruma was just waiting for him to drop his guard just so that he could then use the time to take action and scare the poor little boy senseless. It really did seem like something the sadistic captain would do. But nothing. Hiruma just looked to be coming up with some horribly insidious plot to somehow pay Agon back. Of course knowing Hiruma he would take it out on the entire Shinryuuji team. The poor unsuspecting bastards.

"Ahh...H...Hiruma?" he asked slowly. The shorter male glanced carefully at his captain, trying not to sound too worried about that evil grin that ripped his face in two. He was sore, yes...but whatever Hiruma had planned, he was sure no one deserved.

Hiruma flicked his forehead carelessly and continued to ignore him. His eyes were locked on his book, flipping the pages like mad, looking for something that only he knew.

That silenced Sena down till he realized that Hiruma had walked him home, shaking himself alert when he saw his house. Since when did Hiruma know where he lived? Since when did he--? No, some things were better left unknown.

"Go home now," Hiruma ordered before stalking off.

Sena could only silently stare after him. Though why...he wasn't certain. In all honesty he was a little...bewildered? Since when did Hiruma do things like walk people home? Or stand up for them? Or be...well...protective. He certainly was a good captain to look after his teamates like that. He smiled a little to himself before going into his house. He couldn't help feeling better even though he already had several bruises forming.

After a rather long and probing interogation from his mother he was allowed to go shuffle off to his room and sit and lick his wounds. He saw a few in the mirror and chances were Mamori would be none too impressed. He wouldn't be surprised if she blamed it on Hiruma. Then again maybe he wouldn't mind that. His 'big sister' seemed to be giving the captain too many googly eyes for his taste. She was like a sister to him...seeing her fawn over someone like him like that was a little...unnerving. And considering they couldn't stop arguing! OH! Damn Suzuna for putting those thoughts in his head. It seemed that all the females in his life were against him. Suzuna letting Hiruma put him in a cheerleading uniform, Mamori for getting notions on Hiruma, his own mother wanting him to get a girlfriend...wait...yea, those were the only females in his life. How pathetic was that? He sunk a little in his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. Eventually he fell asleep like that, but only after a good while.

The next morning he slowly got an inkling of just what Hiruma had planned. How he figured that? Well as usual Monta was screaming at his house just as Sena was piling food in his mouth (He did his best but still he could not seem to beat his friend), and the odd part about it was the other three waiting for him. He happy wave and smile both fell to the ground when he saw Jyuumonji, Togano, and Kuroki. None of the three looked terribly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Y'know...it makes me rather sad that I see some stories for ES 21 with 13 reviews for one chapter and my last story had 13 reviews by the time it was finished. I mean I work just as hard on my stories and get no feedback to work with. I don't know what you people want more/less of other than everyone bloody-well loves Jyuumonji in a skirt! That said I pray more people will say what they think. I'd also love to add, I love flamers...they make me smile and babble like a maniac monkey (Ho sht! Invader Zim joke!).

And on a lastly note, still don't own ES 21, but you already knew that.

------------

After the initial shock of seeing the 'Huh Brothers' at his house Sena managed to smile sheepishly at them. He didn't dare ask why they were there, he knew already it most likely had something to do with Hiruma. The three walked at a slow and reluctant pace, slowing Monta and Sena down whenever the two tried to run. It seemed the three huh brothers wanted to be lazy, regardless how eager Sena and Monta were to race to school. It really took away their fun.

Ragardless, after a long walk they got to school in an awkward silence. Neither Sena nor Monta really knew what to say to the three. It was rather uncomfortable having to walk with them. They didn't say anything the whole walk and arrived to school a few minutes late for practice.

After a few death threats from Hiruma they quickly hurried to practice, of course with Kurita on his special terrifying training with Banba the huh brothers weren't really training terribly hard. Hiruma would probably fix that later. He was too busy working with Monta, probably seeing just how many of his catches Monta could catch backwards. Even Sena had to admit he was impressed by that skill. Hell, even Ikyuu had seemed impressed by it.

The first part of his day though that got to him was his first class. The Huh brothers had escorted him there but left shortly after, probably on Hiruma's command, but sitting in his class was Taki and Yukimitsu. Taki wasn't supposed to be in any of his classes...and Yukimitsu...Yukimitsu was a year older than him! Taki he could understand making the mistake of going into the wrong room...but Yukimitsu was...well...not to say it in a rude way but...he was a lot more intelligent than Taki and wouldn't do anything so stupid.

He slowly took his seat between Taki and Yukimitsu, glancing curiously between the two. He was curious...but on a second thought...he knew Hiruma was behind it somehow, he really didn't want to know. After all, anything that Hiruma could think up...no, the sheer thought terrified him.

One thing he found though that was good about the situation, Yukimitsu was an excellent student...sometimes he really forgot how good he was...that is till he had Yukimitsu leaning over him to gently show him where he went wrong. After the first eight times Taki was wrong he gave up and began pouting and staring out the window, trying to hide that he was rather downtrodden about the whole situation. It seemed everyone would get a chance to babysit him, but he really did wonder...did Hiruma intend to have him followed at all hours? Others had things to do as well...he felt rather guilty about taking up their times. After voicing his guilt (and an apology) to Yukimitsu, Yuki laughed and told him that there wasn't much he was missing. Then again Sena was foolish enough not to realize that Yukimitsu could teach the class just as well as the teacher. Taki on the other hand was back to trying to get his attention while giving wrong answers.

In all honesty he liked these two far better than the 'Huh' brothers. In all honesty he'd been rather terrified walking to school with them, probably because they were all glaring daggers at him and Monta. Pah, as if it was their fault! But Sena had already set firm in his mind that he would talk to Hiruma about that. He wanted to let all the others off the Sena-watch. After all, he spent all his time with Monta, shouldn't that be enough?

In his dazed thoughts Yukimistu had been trying to explain something. He was almost done his explaination when he finally realized Sena had zoned out, making him frown and swat Sena's forehead. Sena winced a little and pouted. Maybe that was Hiruma's plan...protect him while getting others to teach him. Okay, so he was a below average student...it wasn't like he was as bad as Taki! No...no one was as bad a student as Taki. Really, Hiruma should be happy about that! Especially considering all the heavy game play and bonks upside the head. It was a wonder that Yuki could hide his training and bruises from his mother.

Oh! There he went again, and once more Yukimitsu had almost finished explaining by the time he noticed Sena, giving him the same punishment as prior.

------------

By the time that class was over Sena had a rather red spot on his forehead from the times he'd dazed off. It wasn't difficult with Yukimitsu's incredibly difficult and long and boring explainations! And Yukimitsu wouldn't smacked him once more for having too many 'and's in that last thought...thank God Yuki couldn't see inside his head.

The three spent the other classes together, much to Sena's dismay, and were damn-well attached at the hip till all the classes let out. They all headed for football practice and Sena was already thanking his lucky stars that there would be no one to train with him and he could finally get a little space. It seemed he'd already long since forgotten about Agon's plan to rip off his face (or something equally painful).

"Fuckin shrimp, go for a run with Cerberos," Hiruma said immidiatly, pointing his thumb towards Ishimaru and Cerberos. It seemed Sena had completely forgotten about the dog...oh...and Ishimaru. Ooooh it really was a good thing no one could read his mind. Ishimaru would most likely be hurt by both Sena and Hiruma forgetting about him.

Sena's line of thinking flatlined in half a moment though as he was staring up at a set of thin, rather serious eyes. Hiruma had his arms loosely around Sena's neck, looking down at him. The heated stare making Sena's heart skip a beat, though he blamed that on the pure terror of having those sharp eyes staring at him so intently.

"Better run fast, fucking shrimp," Hiruma finally said after a few moments, jerking his hands back and cackling as he leapt clear of Sena. It was only then that Sena realized that Hiruma had locked a nice little choker around his neck with far too many doggy treats tied to it.

Again Sena's eyes widened in horror as he realized that yes, his heart must've just skipped a beat from pure terror. He shrieked when the mutt came at him, teeth bared and snarling. He immidiatly high tailed it away as fast as he could muster.

Hiruma glared at Ishimaru. "Well?!" he snapped, flicking his fingers to tell him to hurry and follow.

Ishimaru quietly sighed and shook his head before trotting after him.

Once most had left to train Kurita and Musashi paused beside Hiruma, one smiling pleasantly and the other with the slightest hint of a smirk as they watched Sena speed off like hell was on his heels. "Hiruma shows affection in such strange ways, like a big brother!" Kurita chimed happily.

"Brother complex?" Musashi asked, looking thoughtfully at Kurita.

Hiruma glanced at them and raised a brow. He remained silent before giving both a swift and painful kick in the ass. "Get to work, fucking fatass! Fucking old man!" he snapped. But after setting everyone to work, Hiruma retreated to the clubhouse, leaving everyone confused. Little did they know the horrors that would go on in that building.

------------

LP: Ahhh, I am sorry Sena. Aaaaand incase there are any wondering, if I do a pairing...well if none of you bothered to look at mah profile thinger...ah lyk teh yaoi. That's a good sign to mebbe half my readers, right ;D

Last note...comment you bastards! Ah wants attenshun!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, now probably a bunch of you are like 'Omg, wth is up with this bitch-chick? I'm doing her the honor of reading her story, why should I have to comment?' Hmmmm...well let's break that down, shall we? I couldn't give two shits if you read or stop reading because of my foul personality because frankly you're not commenting anyways. I want to know what people want to see (Other than Jyuumonji in a skirt and Hiruma molesting Sena). Aaaaand that's as much as I'll break it down...I just wanted to sound cool...coughs OKAY! Onto the story!

Lastly, no I still don't own it...working on that though.

---------

By the time Sena was finished his run he had collapsed back at the school with the dog gnawing on his neck to get the treats he hadn't got before with the warning nips. Hiruma was busy briefing everyone on the plans for the next match...yes, that must've been the reason no one came to his aid to pry Cerberos off his neck. Not because they were afraid the dog would bite them, certainly not because they were too lazy. Atleast so Sena liked to believe.

After the meeting was over and everyone was changing Hiruma decided to be nice and unclasp the chocker, tossing it on the floor for Cerberos to continue attacking. Wait...why hadn't Sena thought to just take it off? DAMN! Again the fault of his lack of cleverness. Perhaps that was the reason Hiruma had Yukimitsu on the team, that way there were atleast two people with intelligence, of course that was Sena's line of thinking, completely forgetting that there were a couple others on the team that seemed to have brains.

He sat up on the bench and pouted a little as he rubbed his neck.

"Hiruma, I've gone over the what were you two doing?" Mamori stared at the two, looking between Hiruma and the red bite marks on Sena's little neck. She looked half horrified, half stunned, and half enraged. Wait...ah well, Sena was never terribly good at math.

Sena stared at her curiously a moment, not knowing what she meant. He realized a few moments later and clamped his hands around his neck, looking back between Hiruma and Mamori, afraid how much of the building their fight would destroy.

Mamori grabbed Sena and hauled him away from Hiruma, glaring accusing daggers at him. She gasped in horror when she found a bump on his head that had been from the prior day's meeting with Agon. "What did you do to him?!" she shrieked, her voice growing louder and more high pitched. Of course after the bites and bump she immidiatly started pulling up Sena's shirt to look for more bumps or anything that Hiruma may've caused, and she found what she'd been looking for, another mark from Agon, a nice bruise on his rib cage.

The shrieks had been more than enough to alert the others, all the other members of the team coming out of the showers, quickly dressed. They seemed surprised to see Mamori half-way through stripping Sena while still looking at Hiruma as if it were his fault. All were smart enough to remain dead silent and watch.

Hiruma glanced at her, watching as she tugged at him here and there, looking for more bruises.

When Mamori got to his pants he yelped and leapt away, blushing. "M-Mamo-nee!" he squeaked.

Hiruma pursed his lips a little, frankly he was amused at how motherly Mamori was to his ace player. Really, what idiot would do anything stupid to ruin his star player? Aside from sending them to America to do the death march, or have a rabid dog chase them, or...okay so he was a little rough with Sena, but that was his call, he was the captain and did those sorts of things for training. He turned away and waved a hand. "Tchh, cut the umbilical cord," he said, heading to the showers, leaving her again stunned.

There were chokes from the members of the team, all wide-eyed as they waited for the impending explosion...but it didn't come. Frankly that was probably the most surprising thing of the day. Rather, Mamori took Sena's hand and pulled him towards the door, ignoring that he was still in his uniform.

"Ahh...Mamo-nee...?" Sena asked slowly.

She remained silent as she half dragged him to his home, once they were clear of the clubhouse and the school she stopped and looked at Sena with a worried look. "Sena...I know I can't stop you from playing football...but please, Hiruma has been bullying you, hasn't he? Tell me so I can put a stop to it!" she said in her worried tone.

"Ah...this is..." Sena paused to lightly run his fingers over the bump on his noggin. "Hiruma didn't do this," he said slowly. "Or on my side."

She choked a little and clutched her chest. "S...so then the marks on your neck was his fault?" she asked, looking at him, looking absolutely horrified.

"Well...yea, you know him, he doesn't seem to know when to hold back.." he mumbled, of course by that he meant that Hiruma should've done something a little more toned down. The collar was a little much. Of course Mamori didn't know that, she assumed something a little less...innocent.

She looked like she ws about the shriek, but instead she turned on her heels and ran back to the school, heading out to most likely pummel the hell out of Hiruma with her trusty broom.

Mamori returned to the clubhouse just in time to snatch Hiruma out of the shower with a towel around his waist. The team paused when they were about to leave, sitting back a distance to watch what Mamori would bring about this time. In all honesty they were all a little stunned at her bold move and screaming at him while he wasn't even dressed. Monta was none too happy about that.

"Hiruma! How dare you molest Sena!" she screamed. The accusation had everyone's eyes staring at Hiruma.

Monta gasped in horror, eyes large as dinner plates. Sena? His best buddy?

The captain gave Mamori a bit of a sour look. "You gotta be shitting me..." he scoffed "You hauled me out of the shower for this?" he waved a hand to dismiss her and turned back to the lockers to get changed. He paused and looked at her with a large grin. "Why don't you bring Sena next time I'm in the shower?" he said, heading back to the lockers and quickly shutting the door.

That took a moment to process. The second it went through her mind she shrieked and began kicking the door. "MONSTER!"

"Aaahh...Sena..." Monta squeaked, his eyes still large and terrified. He never would've guessed poor little Sena with Hiruma...maybe that was why Hiruma was suddenly so protetive of Sena! If it were anyone but Hiruma that would've left Mamori free.

Poor Sena, little did he know the slander strewn across his name. Of course, perhaps it was better he didn't know.

Of course a few of them were smart enough to realize that Hiruma was lying just to piss Mamori off. Clearly she thought there was something going on between them and Hiruma enjoyed pissing her off. Musashi, Yukimitsu, and Jyuumonji were the only ones that realized he was lying, the rest were in a state of shock. Suzuna was the first to break the silence when she brought her pompoms to her chest and let out a shrill squeal. Apparently she approved of the two guys together.

"Kyaa I have to go congradulate Sena!" she chimed. She stopped about a step out the door to look thoughtfully at Mamori. "D'you think they've already done 'H' things?" she asked, blushing brightly and looking all the more eager.

All the males on the team looked to her wide-eyed and mouth gaped, looking less like a team of football players and more like a school of fish. She all slowly backed away from Mamori. Even the brain-dead moron, oh sorry, Taki, knew to back away. Of course he was terriefied that his darling little siter was asking about such things.

Mamori stared at her in horror. "Get out here!" she screamed after getting over the shock, her broom now in hand and banging against the door.

Of course evereyone could hear Hiruma's cackles as he managed to once again piss Mamori off without doing...well...anything. For once he was innocent. Huh...fancy that.

Suzuna giggled a little, stil blushing as she skated out the door, hurrying to try to find Sena on his route home. Ooooh, she would ask all the fun probing questions! So what if it wasn't her place, it was still fun. Of course it was a shame. She had hoped to ask Sena out after their next game, but she knew better than to move in on Hiruma's property. Of course with all those Hiruma-sized bite marks on his neck he'd madee it quite clear. She hadn't been around to see Cerberos chewing on Sena's neck.

She hummed happily to herself, easily forgetting her little crush. She stopped dead though a moment or two later. Her mouth fell open and eyes widened. In her stunned reaction she didn't even notice Hiruma standing behind her, of course neither were noticed by Agon as he was pummeling Sena.

Hiruma fired a few warning rounds at Agon, only the last hitting his arm. When that broke Agon from Sena, Suzuna immidiatly went over to him to check how he was. "Get lost, fucking glasses," he growled.

Agon smirked at Hiruma. He'd well gotten his revenge, though he had hoped to break the little shit's legs in the process, ah well, seeing Hiruma that pissed off seemed to be enough for him as he shrugged and walked off.

He put away his guns and walked over to Sena, picking him up like he weighed nothing. Hiruma seemed to be determined to not even notice Suzuna trying for his attention.

---------

Woosh, Jen, Darkness...I am glad you are all pleased with my writings thus far x3 And thank you all for giving me your luvvins iluall!! Heehee...illiteracy is hawt, rite? ;D

By the way, see how things work? More replies quicker means Pocky writes faster o hosht! Amazin, eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Ho sht man! I like totally spaced here. I kinda keep procrastinating xD;; But it may make a few happy to know that after this is finished I have another one in the works for another pair, again yaoi but this time Monta gets to be the star. Poor Monta...no one loves him, it's about damn time that he gets some attention!

By the way, just because it'll probably make you people laff...I had to write a new chapter...all the latest fanfics makes my heart cry and my eyes bleed ;-; If I ever have a fanfic centered around my OOC paired with an actual character...I expect all my readers to do their damndest to hunt me down and take a shotgun to my head.

Still, Eyeshield 21 and the English language do not belong to me...bummer.

---------

Sena woke just as Hiruma set him down, rather gently, in his bed. He rubbed his eyes to find that what he was wiping from his eyes wasn't sleep dust but blood. Again he felt a little faint. He saw Suzuna peeking around Hiruma with a worried look, holding a cloth and bowl of water. They were set next to Hiruma on Sena's bedstand before Hiruma waved a hand for her to leave. Of course Sena was a little confused at this. He vaguely remembered running into Agon...ahh! The bliss that is a concussion. How funny, though he was a football player it was his first concussion. He was lucky enough to have a god enough line that protected him from such events.

Hiruma grabbed the cloth and began blotting the blood, once again surprising Sena with his gentle touch. He was used to having a violent and slightly homicidal maniac. "Idiot. Didn't you think there was a reason the Fuckin 'Huh' brothers were following you?" he asked, it was a lot softer of a tone than Sena had been expecting, he'd even flinched away when Hiruma began to dab the blood.

"Awe, Sena had Hiruma all wor--" Suzuna cut off when she got a very irate glare from Hiruma, causing her to give a sheepish giggle and back off. "I think I hear the door," she said in a meek tone, quickly running off.

That somehow made Sena smile a little. Hiruma had worried about him? Well that was obvious...he had sent several members of the team to look after him during the day. It made him happy to see Hiruma concerned for him, even if he wasn't looking terribly happy. Actually Hiruma still looked pretty peeved. But it was better that he actually cared...if it was Taki most likely Hiruma would just say he was shit out of luck. Well...Hiruma did seem to find his legs useful. That was most likely the only depth to that thought.

His thoughts were stopped though when Hiruma leaned in, dabbing away more blood from around his face, a careful and tender touch that caused him to blush just a little.

"You...you...Hiruma!" Mamori shrieked. The sight was a little too...suggestive for her liking. It did look like Hiruma was going to give Sena a nice big smooch, which she clearly did not approve of. Hell, he probably would've were it not for the fact that poor little Sena was still wounded. She saw the bloody water and the red cloth and changed from fury to concern in a heartbeat. "What happened?" she asked, her voice raising in pitch just a little. She hurried over to Sena's side but was held back by Suzuna grabbing her hand.

Sena gave her a sheepish little smile. "I'm sorry Mamori...and it's not Hiruma's fault," he said quickly, knowing that she would immidiatly blame it on Hiruma. She seemed to like blaming things on him...Sena had no clue why.

"Ah! Mamori must be jealous that Hiruma is giving Sena so much atten--" again Suzuna broke off mid sentance when both glared at her rather annoyed. "Ah, what's that? I think I hear the door bell!" she squeaked, running off to again get the door, even though once again she was only using it to save her skin. Well a few moments later she didn't actually hear a knock at the door.

Sena looked awkwardly between Hiruma and Mamori a few moments, wincing as Hiruma's at first somewhat gentle dabbing changed to rather annoyed blotted, far less gentle. Perhaps he was a little annoyed that the wrong person had a crush on him. She was like a laxative, her only purpose seemed to be irritating the shit out of him.

"Mamori, can you come here for a sec?" Suzuna asked, calling to her from downstairs, much to her annoyance. Though both Hiruma and Sena were happy to see her leave. Hiruma because she was being annoying, Sena because Hiruma was more gentle when she wasn't around.

Hiruma got up shortly after and dropped the cloth carelessly in the water. "You have a cell. Next time you see him call someone," he growled. Of course by someone he meant for Sena to call Hiruma. Though that didn't mean that he wouldn't have someone watching over Sena at all times. He would just have to use someone more reliable than the 'Hah' brothers.

Sena nodded, looking a little downtrodden, knowing that Hiruma had just been trying to look out for him. "Right," he mumbled. "Thank you."

Hiruma ruffled Sena's hair before leaving, looking like his rather careless self.

After he heard the door shut when Hiruma left Suzuna and Mamori came back into his room, Suzuna with an extatic look on her face and a little girlish giggle. "Awe, that was Hiruma's first public display of affection!" Suzuna squealed. "Other than a kick in the ass...but those arn't very affectionate."

Mamori bit her bottom lip and looked to disapprove, but surprisingly she didn't start ranting about how he should stay away from Hiruma. Though after a few moments of annoyed fidgetting she finally spoke. "Just...if he does anything to you tell me immidiatly!" she said firmly, frowning at him. "If he hurts you I will never forgive him!" she said in that firm, determined tone of hers. Sena knew she wasn't joking in the slightest. He wouldn't be surprised if she did do her damndest to hunt him down if there was even one scratch on Sena.

He gave a sheepish little laugh and gave her one of his weak little smiles. He knew she wasn't joking...but he was a little curious about what Suzuna meant. Both times she said odd things before running off, being his oblivious self he was blissfully unaware of what they had meant.

"Let's get going, Mamori," Suzuna chimed, tugging on her arm. "Sena needs a good sleep to get better." It seemed that was enough to convince her, but she was still reluctant to leave. Perhaps she was still a little suspicious of certain things Hiruma may've been doing to poor helpless Sena.

With everyone gone Sena fell right to sleep. Of course his rest lasted only until he heard his mother scream bloody murder, most likely seeing the bowl of water.

---------

Bwuhh! Done. Also mah sister is drawing a pic of what teh people want! Jyuumonji in a cheerleading outfit! Hawt digitty dawg! xD Hopefully it'll be done soon. I also hope to get another chapter out soon as an apology for making you all wait so long...and as a thank you for not throwing bricks. Oh-ho...but next round Hiruma will exact his revenge...fnarwahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Sena woke a few hours after his mom woke him. He was laying on his stomach as he reached for his clock, glancing at it before looking out the win...Hiruma? He yelped and leapt out of bed at the sight of his captain, tangling in the blankets and falling on his back and shoulders, giving his head a good bonk.

He could've even sworn he heard a quiet snort of laughter from Hiruma when he did so. He slowly sat up but was helped up by Hiruma. Actually he was fully lifted from the ground and plopped gently back on his bed.

"Stay home tomorrow. I'll send Yukimitsu with your homework. And next time, don't go out without the fuckin Hah brothers," he said, frowning at him and giving him a little bonk on the head.

Sena flushed a little and silently nodded. He couldn't help feel a little ashamed. Hiruma seemed rather...motherly looking after him and taking care of him. It was kind of nice that Hiruma seemed to care so much...but he did have to wonder why though. Not that he terribly minded it. Frankly it was much better than being hated.

While trapped in his own thoughts Sena hardly noticed when Hiruma cackled as he leapt out the window. Sena shot out of his bed and went to the window, looking down, worried that Hiruma had hurt himself. Of course he shouldn've known better than to think that. He should've known that the devil couldn't be harmed so easily.

--------------

The next day at school had everyone utterly bewiledered. Rather than the usual angry Hiruma...this time he was cackling as he ran around the school snapping pictures. No one knew what he was doing and no one had the balls to ask. He seemed to be up to something that most likely was illigal.

Of course Hiruma knew what he was doing. He knew just how to get vengance on Agon. And to do so he even got poor Rui to drive him to Shinryuuji school. He even patiently waited for the classes to be over. Once he found his target...he attacked.

--------------

The following day it was Monta that caught wind of the incidious acts of Hiruma's.

"What have you done to Ikkyu?" growled Agon, eyes hidden behind his cunglasses...yet still Monta could feel the evil radiating from his glare. He shrank away and hid behind a tree.

Hiruma cackled and sneered. "I didn't do anything. But remember, only I know how to...solve that little problem. A shame though that I can't bother with that when the fuckin shrimp is getting heckled."

The big hands clenched into tight fists. Monta knew why. In Agon's mind there were only two worthwhile players on that team, himself and Ikkyu. When something had happened to one of them...wait...what HAD happened to him? Was he kidnapped? It wasn't like Hiruma had never done that before. He suddenly got an image of Ikkyu tied up being dragged down the road. He couldn't help but pity him. Even if he was on Shinryuuji.

Agon looked about ready to punch him but instead he turned on his heels and stormed off in a huff. He seemed to value Ikkyu more than Monta had thought. Of course after seeing that he ducked away and ran off to go tell Sena. The monkey was never the clever enough sort to use his phone.

"SENAAAA!!" Monta cried, leaping over the fence and running into the door. He hadn't put the brakes on fast enough to avoid it.

Sena poked his head wearily out his window to look down at Monta. He perked a little and hurried downstairs to let him in. Being home alone so long he was getting bored. Of course with Monta around things were never boring or even close. 

"Senaaa! Guess what!" he said eagerly. Now here Sena was a little surprised, usually it was Suzuna that was eager to spread gossip.

"Hiruma kidnapped Ikkyu!"

Sena stared stupidly at Monta, taken aback by this. Usually Hiruma only harassed his own team. He'd migrated to kidnapping members from other teams? Somehow he doubted that he could get Ikkyu to switch schools...besides, they already had a tight end. Given, Taki was an idiot...but he was their idiot!

"Atleast that's what I heard. Hiruma and Agon were arguing about it and apparently Hiruma did something horrible to Ikkyu."

"Really? But Monta says that like Hiruma doesn't always do horrible things!" Suzuna chimed, bouncing up from behind Monta, causing both Monta and Sena to yelp in alarm. She really was quite sneaky.

"Well...yea...but still! Something probably illigal!" Monta said, frowning a little and pursing his lips.

Now that Suzuna didn't believe. After all, Hiruma carried around guns. He usually threatened people, now he could most likely make an exception in Agon's case...but Ikkyu hadn't done anything wrong as far as they knew. He wouldn't hurt someone innocent, would he?

The three all looked around nervously. Just what had Hiruma done? Could it be worse than his usual kidnapping?

"You don't think Hirumam would do anything too bad...do you?" Sena asked slowly, frowning a little. He couldn't help but feel a little concerned even if Ikkyu was on Agon's team. Ikkyu hadn't done anything wrong...though he was probably the one attacked because Agon found him to be the most useful other than himself. Frankly that was a little odd in Sena's eyes...he would've thought it would be Unsui.

Monta and Suzuna exchanged awkward looks. "Well...he shoots at you, kicks you, kidnapped you to get you to join, blackmailed some of the members...I don't think it's a far leap to just attacking someone on another team," Suzuna said, spreading her hands helplessly.

Well that had them all agreeing. If Hiruma could be so cruel to his own team it wasn't that crazy an idea to think he might be violent with other team's members.

They were all in agreement that Hiruma must've done something terrible. Of course there was no one that would stick up for Hiruma. They all knew that he wasn't really the nicest person. Hiruma's way of telling them they did a good job was to kick them. Of course none of them were planning to hunt for Ikkyu to save him. One could only guess what horrible things Hiruma did to keep people from saving him. They all somehow imagined something horrible and somehow looking Inca or Mayan.

"Well...I'll pray for Ikkyu's well being. Seeyah guys!" Suzuna chimed as she hurried off, leaving just as fast as she'd arrived.

Sena and Monta watched her leave in silence. Well...in all honesty Sena and Monta were hoping that Ikkyu was alright. He was troublesome in matches and very determined...but he didn't seem like someone deserving of Hiruma's wrath.

Well after another few moments of awkward silence Monta piped up. "It's decided then! we'll go save Ikkyu!" Monta chimed, punching the air happily. "Heroes max!"

"Wh-what?" Sena asked in a squeaky tone. But...being around that team would mean that they would have to go to Shinryuuji to look for clues. "B...but..." he trailed off and shuffled his feet a little.

Monta looked at him curiously before reasoning, "Ah! You're afraid Hiruma will be mad?"

Sena stared at him stupidly. Well...now there was ANOTHER reason that Sena was afraid to go! As if he really needed it.

"Well, then it's decided! Tomorrow we'll sneak in and look for clues...fter school!" he said brightly, blatantly ignoring Sena's obvious fear.

-------------

Harhar...okay this was supposed to be up a couple days ago, but see...Princess is an asshat. He likes to be a bitch and shut down when I'm doing stuffs. Like reading hawt smexy yaoi manga, chatting with mah bitches, or attempting to write. Oh, and if anyone needs those hawt smexy yaoi titles with oh so much guy on guy action...PM me on Gaia or send me an email. I do so love to share...hurhurhur.

And I would like to add an apology to Ikkyu. Unsui isn't as useful to Agon as Ikkyu is. Even if Unsui isn't nearly as cute...


	6. Chapter 6

Monta and Sena met up outside of school when it was over. They knew that Shinryuuji had practice and luckily for them they weren't skipping practice to investigate. They had to run like Hell was on their heels, absolutely terrified that Hiruma may find them on their way there. After all, Hiruma knew where they all lived. Actually they were fairly lucky, they didn't run into one person from the team as they ran off. It seemed Sena's luck was finally looking up.

They hurried on their way to Shinryuuji, careful to sneak around anyone they knew. They both knew what trouble they would be in if anyone caught them. Of course that didn't stop their rather guilty looks.

The two got to Shinryuuji while the team was practicing. They peeked just over the fence and looked around at the team. To their surprise...they saw Ikkyu! Maybe Hiruma had been merciful and returned him to the team...frankly Sena and Monta were unaware that Hiruma could be merciful. It was unlikely that he felt guilty for getting someone innocent involved...that just wasn't Hiruma's style. Chances were he didn't even feel bad about whatever he did to Ikkyu.

Regardless of the fact that Ikkyu was back, the team still seemed rather...annoyed and angry. Both Sena and Monta were simply bewildered, they seemed so unhappy about their teamate being back in one piece...Ikkyu wasn't even covered in bandages or bullet holes! Shouldn't they be happy? Atleast one would think...

The answer came to them rather short and sweet though with a rather loud thud. They stopped quietly whispering and looking at eachother when they heard that, snapped back to looking at the team. There didn't seem to be much change. But they soon heard it again and that time they saw just what it was and both were rather surprised to see that it was be cause Unsui had thrown a ball at Ikkyu...much to their surprise though...Ikkyu didn't catch it. Actually...the ball smacked him in the face, he winced a bit but otherwise seemed dazed, staring off into space.

"What happened to him? I thought Ikkyu called himself the master in the air..." Sena said slowly in a quiet tone.

Monta frowned and Sena, pouting a little. "Hey! I beat him!" he huffed. Even if it was only once he still managed to beat him in the end. He was rather proud about that.

Sena quickly 'shush'ed Monta, though felt a little guilty. He knew his friend was good at catching and was quite proud of it...well...perhaps Sena shouldn't have said anything since Monta was still pouting about it.

"Yea, but he beat you how many times?"

"Senaaaa! You promised you'd never...bring..." Monta's whine trailed off when he realized that it wasn't Sena's voice. His face fell and he looked at Sena in horror, both staring at eachother, mouths hanging open stupidly and both terrified. They were busted...

They grabbed eachother's hands and glanced behind them, just barely able to hold back a shriek of terror when they saw the ear to ear grin from...oh yea, you guessed it...Hiruma.

Hiruma glanced at them, looking clearly annoyed that Sena was there so near to Agon. And yet at the same time he was grinning...most likely pleased at the evil things that he was clearly planning to do to them.

------------------------

Suzuna was off looking around for Sena and Monta and didn't see them till she felt the tell tale cold shiver down the back of her neck. Ah! She knew, Hiruma was near. She whipped around to see him carrying two ropes in one hand and a gun in the other, those long ropes were attached to Monta and the other to Sena, both tied tightly with duct tape over their mouths, dragging along the ground.

It should've been a frightening disturbing sight...if it didn't happen so damned often. She sighed and followed along, keeping near Sena and Monta, watching them thoughtfully. "You guys must've done something pretty stupid, right?" she asked rhetorically. She didn't know where theye'd gone, just that they did something stupid...very stupid. Poor bastards.

Sena gave a small whimpering whine sound. He was innocent! Would Hiruma punish him less if he said that Monta talked him into it? Not that he could blame his friend for everything...damn Sena's good nature!

Hiruma stopped walking for a moment and spun on his heels to snap a glare at Sena and Monta.

"Kekeke...punishment game..." he cackled, evil eminating from every pore of his body, even Suzuna had to stare silently in awe. She never knew that her teacher could be so incredibly evil! Of course Sena and Monta looked about ready to pass out from fright.

"Hey Hiruma, what's their punishment gunna be?" Suzuna asked curiously.

The evil grin broadened as he watched Sena and Monta stare at him with terror filled eyes. "Kekeke..." he cackled, going back to dragging them back to the clubhouse where there would be no witnesses.

Suzuna pouted a little, she wanted to know what was going to happen to them! It would be amusing...and she wanted to know if it would be worse than when Hiruma put them in cheerleading outfits. Actually that entire event had been rather amusing, Sena had spent the few weeks after getting a smooch from Hiruma dodging around trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. She didn't know what Hiruma thought, but she sure knew that it was just damned adorable how embarassed he was.

Perhaps she would make it her new mission to try to meddle in that little relationship...wait...no, she knew better than to get involved. She didn't know if Hiruma would get to her first or if Mamori would. Either way it would be brutal. Ah well...she had a new couple to meddle in and oh how special she felt, being the only one knowing about them. Even though she was only thinking about it her little hair antenna began perking at those very thoughts.

"...you get to decide Monta's punishment," Hiruma said after a few minutes, followed by his tell tale cackle, he dropped one of the ropes and continued dragging Sena away. "Be creative," he cackled.

Suzuna glanced curiously at Hiruma before her eyes fell to the tied up Monta before her little antenna began to twitch with glee. She came out with a rather Hiruma-esk cackle. Hiruma could come up with cruel punishments...but this should excersize her creativity. Frankly Hiruma most likely wanted to keep Suzuna from following him anymore...but she held out hopes that he thought of her as his protege and wanted her to learn ways to torture someone without leaving evidence...maybe she would get him to play dress up...she could steal some of Mamori's make-up and...oh her cruel thoughts just went on.

The two friends shared one last helpless look before they were both dragged in opposite directions. Neither knew what horror the other would endure, but they exchanged as much sympathy as possible with that one glance. Neither knew who had it worse, Sena or Monta...

------------------

Oh Sena, I am sorry...and I'll be soon doing a fic for Monta where I'll fill in lil bits here and there. And yes, I will eventually reveal what was with Hiruma taking pictures everywhere...(cackles)

Also, my hawt mansecks is vury hawt and secksi ;3 Oh, and the art is purdy...some even have stories D

...I only made it 45 minutes in Cloverfield before getting so motion sick I had to leave...my friend called me chicken sick and accused me of chickening out! The only times I ever look away in movies is when they rip the nails or teeth off people! (shudder) I can watch people getting put on meat hooks, eaten by monsters...I'm not easy to scare damnit!


	7. Chapter 7

Sena was let go at the end of the day, sent home to worry and fret about what Hiruma would do to him, but the following morning as soon as he got to school Hiruma crept up behind him.

Hiruma dragged Sena all the way back to the clubhouse in a rather quick manner. He tied Sena up to a chair and sat infront of him. He stared at Sena a good few moments, trying to think up just how to tell his evil little punishment.. He paused and cackled after a few moments though. "Since you just ignore what I say whenever I'm not around...we'll have to fix that!" he said, evil grin spreading from ear to ear.

Sena stared up in pure terror, yet much to his suprise he was released, the duct tape too. He eased up a little, relieved that Hiruma wasn't going to do anything too bad. Of course once he let his guard down...SNAP!

"I just wont let you out of my sight."

Two large terrified eyes slowly looked down from Hiruma's face to look down at his wrist, his eyes travelled along the chain to rest on the handcuffs that bound them together. His mouth fell open stupidly and he stared, not knowing quite what to say.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight for one moment," he cackled, taking Sena's face in his long fingers and bending down to look him square in the eyes.

BAM! Hiruma had ducked behind Sena just in time to dodge the bucket of water so it hit Sena instead. "Mam...Mamori..." he squeaked, drenched and depressed. He gave Mamori the biggest wet-eyed look he'd ever managed. It was like pouring salt on the wounds! As if he needed...wait...wait there was something that his mind had just worked out...spending every hour with Hiruma...his cheeks went bright red. How was he supposed to change! And bathe! And and...and go to the bathroom!

Both he and Mamori winced when Hiruma tied the key around Cerberos' neck and let him run off. Looked like Sena was stuck with Hiruma for the day, or atleast until someone braved going close enough to the dog to grab that key.

Hiruma gave Mamori a big grin before walking off, dragging Sena along behind him...quite litterally, Sena hadn't even stood up from his seat.

The two walked down the street rather quitely and awkwardly. What was Sena supposed to say to him? It helped when they passed Monta and Sena perked.

"Sena...why are you--?"

"Punishment...what about--?"

"Too soon..." Monta dampened at that, hanging his head just a little.

Both Sena and Hiruma were a little suprised. Just what had Suzuna done to get him that bad? Whomever said that she was merely training to be evil was obviously wrong. Oh Taki would be so depressed that his darling little sister was so incredibly evil that she had Monta saddened at merely thinking about her punishment.

Monta followed Sena and Hiruma to class and couldn't help but continue to stare strangely at Hiruma. All during class he was even reading his own book, that suspicious black book of his. Most likely thinking of the people he would be threatening after school.

After a rather...interesting class where everyone avoided poor Sena, Hiruma actually let everyone out of practice. Having his right arm attached to Sena would've made it rather hard to throw and having Hiruma tied to him would make it hard for Hiruma...or so Sena thought would happen, but no, he had Ishimaru, Yukimitsu, and Taki taking turns throwing the ball to eachother and Monta, Monta didn't get to throw though, obvious reasons. As for Sena's training...Hiruma was reading a book...while he was standing on a skateboard getting dragged by Sena.

Now by the time they had returned to the field Mamori had only just arrived. She was none too happy to see Sena return with Hiruma on his arm with a book in hand. The second they were back...flop! Sena fell face-first onto the ground, hauling a rather suprised Hiruma with him.

Hiruma grunted in annoyance and glanced up at Mamori. He paused a moment when he saw her and a large grin slowly formed. He didn't get off Sena, even though he was annoyed to have been dragged onto the ground it simply delighted him to see Mamori so mad.

Soon enough though Hiruma got up and pulled Sena with him, though there was another sight that Mamori had to be held back from attacking Hiruma when she saw Sena pretty much fall into Hiruma's embrace. It was a lucky thing that Sena's face was burried in Hiruma's chest...it hid the fact that he was beet red.

Kurita held onto Mamori, keeping her from attacking Hiruma.

After cackling a bit more Hiruma picked Sena up bridal-style and began walking off with him.

"Ah...Hiruma, where are you going? The club house is that way!" Suzuna said, pointing to the building, quite the wrong way he was headed actually.

He paused and glanced at Suzuna. "I'm taking him home, obviously," he said in a rather carefree tone.

There was another silence from the entire team, all eyes fell on Mamori. Of course her eyes were locked on Hiruma, her mouth hung open in horror. Was he planning to do even more shameful things to poor innocent little Sena?

There was another awkward silence before Suzuna cheerfully waved to Hiruma. "Take care of him And be gentle!" she chimed. Everyone snapped their eyes on Suzuna in horror. Oh that was a little unnerving to hear...and poor Mamori, she would just throw a fit! Or atleast so they thought, she settled down and got a rather evil smile of her own.

-----------

Sena actually had Hiruma over for dinner, he was even rather...polite to his family. He put on his nice face with his cheerful and polite smile. Frankly Sena was more frightened by that look than his usual cackle.

After dinner there was a knock at the door. Hiruma and Sena were up in his room working on Sena's homework...Hiruma telling him that each wrong answer earned him a smack.

"Guess what Sena, you mother said it was fine for me to sleep over as well." And so there were three, they could all hear Sena's mother chiming to his father about being so happy that Sena was so popular. And Mamori was already setting up a futon on the floor for her to sleep on, or so they all thought till she said, "Hiruma, you can sleep on the floor." Clearly she didn't trust Hiruma in the same bed with Hiruma.

Hiruma looked back at the book he was reading. "If I sleep there my arm will get sore...same with Sena."

Mamori bit her bottom lip but eventually just smirked. "Alright then, I'll go grab some games!" she chimed, hopping off.

Oh the pain he would inflict on her...when Sena wasn't looking. And there Hiruma had planned torturing Sena a little more, it was troublesome when Mamori was around to protect him. He got up and pulled Sena with him away from the desk, sitting down on his bed and again giving the chain a jerk, making little Sena fall into his lap. Mamori wouldn't be around forever to protect him...he could just have fun with the times he got.

Mamori was none too pleased to see Sena sitting in Hiruma's lap, but hid it and smiled. She grabbed Sena and pulled him out of Hiruma's lap. "Let's play," she said in a sweet tone.

Poor Sena was left to look nervously between Mamori and Hiruma. "O...okay," he said sheepishly. again looking curiously at Hiruma, afraid that he would protest. Contrary to what he thought though Hiruma sat down on the floor near the game board and once again used the handcuffs to pull Sena into his lap, smirking at Sena's little yelp of suprise.

Again it was one of those moments Sena just couldn't bring himself to look at Mamori, then again his face was bright red so he did his best to hide it, not really noticing he was doing so by burrying his face in Hiruma's chest.

Mamori was clearly doing her best to ignore it and so their game went rather uninterrupted, Sena remaining in Hiruma's lap for the game. The arm resting around Sena's waist held him in place. After the game it seemed to go the same. Mamori slept on the floor and Hiruma jerked Sena into the bed with the chain and kept him from moving by draping an arm over him.

Only one person slept in that room, Mamori was growling to herself all night long and Sena was simply too terrified to sleep. If he dozed off, would Hiruma do something more embarassing?

-------

See how this works? The sooner I get more love the sooner you people also get more love, it's a win win situation here! ;3


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for taking my sweet ass time to update...still trying my damndest to keep everyone in character and I've got no one to bounce ideas offa Dx

-------

Sena woke in Hiruma's arms and actually suprised himself. He really didn't mind being there. It was warm and comforting...two words he didn't think he could ever say about Hiruma.Of course he'd only got a little bit of sleep before Mamori woke them both up. By the looks of her she hadn't slept at all...most likely keeping an eye on Hiruma to make certain he didn't do anything too shameful. Actually hugging Sena seemed to be getting on her nerves far more than Sena would've thought.

Even when awake Hiruma kept his arms around Sena, scowling at Mamori, thuroughly annoyed. And yes, even when Sena wanted to get up to get breakfast Hiruma still held onto him. After a couple minutes of Mamori and Hiruma scowling at eachother Sena was begining to think that Hiruma just held onto him to piss Mamori off. (Looks or brains, you don't get both, sorry Sena xD)

Hiruma sat up and once again pulled Sena into his lap, arms resting around Sena's waist. Sena didn't even bother to strugle and just leaned back a bit. Mamori didn't seem to like how comfortable the two looked so she grabbed Sena's hand and pulled him away from Hiruma, causing Hiruma to fall forward...damned handcuffs. "Let's go get some breakfast, your mom said she was going shopping in the morning so let's go make something!" she chimed, again pretending not to be terribly bothered by Hiruma clinging to Sena.

Sena spared Hiruma an apologetic look before again getting tugged by Mamori. Hiruma got up and followed rather reluctantly. He paused and thought about it a moment, a grin forming on his lips and a small cackle. Of course he didn't say anything so that left poor Sena and Mamori only wondering.

Actually they were all rather suprised, Monta came over even though it wasn't a school day, but he did join the three for a breakfast made by Mamori. Of course through breakfast there was an awkward silence aside from Monta and Sena talking, Mamori and Hiruma kept out it. Atleast until everyone finished and Hiruma put an arm around Sena's shoulders and pulled him closer, then Sena and Monta fell silent aside from the small squeak from Sena.

"Since we don't have school today let's go shopping!" Mamori said immidiatly, getting to her feet and giving Hiruma a pleasant smile. Oh yea, it was so on. She was going to do her damndest to keep Hiruma's hands off poor little Sena.

Of course when Mamori sugested that she didn't remember something very important...that whole fact that Hiruma didn't seem to care what others thought when they looked at him. If he ever got any trouble most people were scared off by his little black book. She certainly hadn't been expecting Hiruma to put an arm around Sena's waist, and with the chain infront of them both Sena was kind of locked in there...poor little Sena.

Monta had fell into a 'just don't ask' feel, trying to pretend not to notice how Hiruma clung to Sena. There were just some things he couldn't bring himself to ask, not yet atleast.

Mamori grabbed Sena's hand and began pulling, trotting quickly off in the direction of a store with cream puffs in the window...she didn't seem to realize that with her running and Hiruma walking casually it left Sena getting stretched between them.

The day dragged on a lot like that, Hiruma attached to one hand and Mamori clinging to the other, seeming to hope to pull them away just like that.

Eventually the four returned home, but Monta had to run off before being able to stay a while. Again Sena got an answer along the lines of 'Too soon'. Sena really did have to wonder what Suzuna had done to his best friend, it even had Hiruma in mild awe. Maybe he was simply too humiliated. Humiliation was one of the funnest types of punishments to give.

Sadly, for Mamori, she was called home by her mother to help with chores. Frankly Hiruma was rather relieved to finally have her out of his hair. He knew just how to spend the time away from her...sitting on the couch watching TV with Sena, one arm resting around his shoulder, once again keeping Sena snug against him. The scene had Sena bright red and dead silent. It was like something a girlfriend and boyfriend would do, such a cuddly scene infront of the TV.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the movies," Hiruma announced, again something the suprised Sena, it seemed there was no end to it.

"Ah...o-okay..." Sena said slowly, curiously glancing at Hiruma out of the corner of his eye. When he heard that he would be tied to Hiruma he didn't think that they would be spending so much time like they were. Frankly he'd forseen Hiruma dragging him around to go threaten people (Even though a small cutie wouldn't really look too threatening). Or maybe Hiruma would force him to train constantly, lifting weights or running or something. He certainly hadn't assumed that they would spend the time on the couch cuddling.

After a few minutes of silence Sena looked over at Hiruma. "Ah...Hiruma?" he asked slowly, thinking slowly of how to ask the question. His speaking up cause Hiruma to give him a side-long curious glance. "Um...I've been wondering...this 'punishment' doesn't really seem like a punishment..." he said slowly.

Hiruma gave him one of his many looks that just made Sena feel like he'd just said something incredibly stupid.

"Nevermind!" he squeaked, looking back at the TV, face bright red from embarassment. He didn't know why it was such a stupid question.

There were a few more moments of rather awkward silence between them before Hiruma again pulled Sena close to him, but this time when Sena looked curiously up at him Hiruma caught Sena's chin and gave him a quick smooch. He gave Sena a large toothy grin. "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Sena's face went damn near crimson. He silently nodded immidiatly. Actually that kiss just rose more questions, Sena was still utterly bewildered. He just had a feeling that if he said anything about it Hiruma would kiss him again or do something else along the lines, the thoughts of which only made him blush even more. But really...what was the worst that Hiruma would do? Would he do anything more than a quick peck?

The awkward shuffling and red hues Sena kept turning really was rather amusing to watch, so much so that Hiruma had stopped watching the TV to watch Sena stare blankly at the TV, then squeak a little and wiggle with his eyes shut tightly...then he gave a sheepish whimper and hid his face in his hands...Hiruma really hadn't thought that one kiss would be so incredibly hilarious. He really would have to do it again sometime soon.

Sena paused his awkward shuffling when the idea hit him. Maybe Hiruma actually liked him like that! It would explain why Hiruma kissed him...but why didn't he just say anything and explain it?

As it was though, he still had a feeling that Hiruma had just been so cuddly and had kissed to just piss off Mamori, he was begining to wonder a little though. If he were a little more clever he would wonder why Hiruma had given him a kiss when Mamori wasn't even around to piss off. If only there was someone he could talk to that wouldn't throw a fit, laugh at him, or tell the entire school. It really would help if he had any friends that had any slight relationship experience.

"So...so does that mean you...like me?" Sena asked slowly. "In that way?"

Again Hiruma gave him one of those 'Can you honestly be so stupid?' looks. He rubbed his temple with one hand and sighed, sounding a little annoyed he answered, "Yes."

Sena again fell silent, trying to hide his red face. "Oh," he squeaked.

Frankly Sena was a little too suprised by that, after all, they were both males and Sena had thought that Mamori was the one Hiruma liked. Actually he didn't know Hiruma often had such feelings...not that he wasn't human, he just never seemed to show interest. It did explain the kiss when he'd finished cheerleading practice with Suzuna.

There was another awkward silence before Hiruma broke it, leaning towards Sena again. He grabbed Sena's chin to make him look at Hiruma. "Tomorrow we'll go to the movies," he said, more a statement than a question.

It was a little susprising to say the least but Sena nodded quickly, not knowing what else to do. If he had a lick of sense he would tell Hiruma if he liked him or not...but as it was even he wasn't certain how he felt about his captain. It was the first time he had someone that had a crush on him.

Sena was shaken out of his thoughts when Hiruma got up and unlocked the handcuffs. "I'll pick you up at 5, be ready," he said, ruffling Sena's hair as he walked out, leaving a rather startled Sena on the couch. He turned around and leaned against the back of the couch, watching Hiruma leave without another word. He blushed sheepishly. Damn the lack of people he could get relationship advice from.

----------

Poor Sena...the best relationship advice he could get would most likely come from Sakuraba...


	9. Chapter 9

Well he may not've had anyone that he could talk to, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to talk to his best friend. Monta and Sena walked to school together the following day but it took Sena a while to gather the nerve to mention anything.

"Hey Monta...what would you do if you thought a friend had a crush on you?" he asked slowly.

Monta froze and blushed, giving Sena a suprised look. "You know who it is?" he asked in a bit of a hopeful tone.

This time Sena was a little suprised and curious. "What do you mean?"

"Oh...well...someone's been sending me love letters and I don't know who..." Monta said, pouting a little as he looked at one. They stopped walking once they got to school, Sena giving his best friend a rather curious look.

"Well let's see! You don't recognize the writing?" he asked, trying to get the letter. Monta quickly pulled it away and tried to hide it down the front of his shirt...well...not really the best hiding place in all honesty, he had to hold his hand over his chest to keep it from slipping out the bottom of his shirt. It seemed he was a little embarassed about what was said in the note...which only made Sena more curious. He grabbed the hem of Monta's shirt and jacket and pulled them up to get the note, but while Monta's shirt was lifted they both froze when they heard an ominous click.

"Did you...hear something?" Monta squeaked, clinging tightly to his note.

Sena looked around with large terrified eyes. He didn't see anything...and also...since when could clicks sound ominous? "Ah...maybe we should head inside," he squeaked.

The two hurried inside without another word, of course neither had any idea what that immense evil could be from. It was either Hiruma or Suzuna...she'd been doing so horrible lately they could hardly tell...not that either would say that to her, she would be far too happy. They could both imagine the gleeful giggle and proud grin.

"So...um...what were you talking about before? Who's got a crush on you?" Monta asked when they were far from the entrance.

Sena blushed brightly and frantically shook his head. "No! No one! I was just speaking about what if!" he lied. Well that rather embarassed response was rather obvious, even to an idiot like Monta.

Being the great friend he was, Monta didn't prod and simply changed the subject. "So what're you doing after school?"

"Nothing!" Sena squeaked.

Again Monta gave him a suspicious and curious look. Was his best friend going on a date before he was? And who was he going with? Who could be so bad that Sena was bright red just thinking about it? Did someone blackmail him into it? Blackmail always screamed Hiruma...but this didn't seem like something he would usually do, usually Sena would talk about his punishment. He even talked about the cheerleading. Somehow Monta would find out.

---------------------

School ended and Hiruma collected Sena at the school gates, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to the theater. Little did either of them know that behind them were two rather sneaky folks. Monta and Suzuna had decided to team up to follow.

"What are you doing?" Jyuumonji asked when he saw Monta and Suzuna ducked behind a tree. Suzuna grabbed Jyuumonji and pulled him into hiding with them.

"Shhhh! Apparently it's their first date!" Suzuna squealed in the happiest tone imaginable.

Monta made a bit of a 'GUH!' sound, withdrawing from Suzuna. "Nuh uh! I don't know what's happeningn and neither do you!" he said, quite against his best friend and their evil team leader. He just didn't want to think of how terrified poor Sena must've been.

"Oh come on! They look cute together! And besides, with Hiruma at Sena's side Sena wont have to worry about any other bullies," Suzuna said happily. Clearly she approved of them...even if both Monta and Jyuumonji looked like they wanted to say something...but both were a little too unnerved at the thought. "...Hiruma would kill you both if you said anything mean to Sena."

"Good point. Good luck to them," Jyuumonji said quickly. He kind of liked his backside without all the bullet holes. Monta just silently nodded.

When Jyuumonji was ready to walk off Suzuna grabbed his arm with an evil grin. "...what?" he asked slowly, not terribly fond of that Hiruma-like look on her.

"If they should see us it would look better if the three of us were in a group! C'mon!" she chimed, grabbing Monta with her free hand and pulling the two along after Sena and Hiruma. Every time Sena awkwardly looked around they all ducked behind whatever was nearest. Mailbox, telephone pole, crowds of people...each time they were never seen though so they'd done fairly well.

"Can't I go home yet?" hissed Jyuumonji as they three ducked into an alley.

"No!" Suzuna snapped. She scowled at him. "It would look weird if just me 'nd Monta went walking around. 'sides, I doubt Monta has any money to pay for my ticket and treats!" she said happily as Sena and Hiruma went into a theater.

Jyuumonji paused a moment and gaped. "What?! Who said I'd be paying for you?" he demanded.

There was a moment of silence when Suzuna grinned wide at him. "Do you remember those photos Hiruma took so long ago?" she asked, holding up a picture.

He gasped in horror and snatched it before Monta could see. "FINE!"

"Good, let's go!" she giggled, linking her arms in theirs before she ran off into the theater.

Just looking at the amount of treats Hiruma got for Sena made Suzuna envious...and of course to fix that she made Monta and Jyuumonji buy a little mountain for her before they entered the theater. She was far more interested in watching the couple a few rows ahead of them rather than the movie though. Her little antenna bobbed with glee when Hiruma slipped an arm around Sena and pulled him close. She gave a quiet titter and sipped her pop. Soooo cute!

"When Hiruma sees us we're so dead!" Jyuumonji hissed at Suzuna.

"Nuh uh, we're just three friends watching a movie, nothing weird about that," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Both Monta and Jyuumonji sighed and sank in their seats. Monta couldn't help but cry a little for poor Sena. From the looks of how things were going a few rows ahead they seemed rather...cuddly. He didn't know if Sena was okay with it or not...but he didn't seem to be fighting it.

"I wonder how long they've been going out for," Suzuna said thoughtfully. "I wonder if they've done it yet," she paused and glanced at Jyuumonji and Monta. Both responded silently with rather horrified looks. It seemed as thought neither wanted to think about what the two did in their time away from the rest of the team. Suzuna was interested...but the males were a little afraid. Possibly because they were terrified at the thought of Hiruma in a relationship with anyone. The good side with him being with Sena though was that he wouldn't reproduce...but poor Sena had to pay to protect the gene pool.

When the movie ended the three ducked down as Sena and Hiruma passed them, Hiruma walking with an arm resting around Sena's waist. They snuck out of the theater and followed them home, watching Hiruma say goodbye to Sena and stealing a quick kiss before he left, leaving Sena looking suprised a moment before he ran inside.

Suzuna had to clap her hands over her mouth to keep herself from squealing at the cute sight. "Heehee! When they have another date I'll let you guys know!" she chimed, hurrying off on her roller blades.

Jyuumonji and Monta looked awkwardly at one another before parting ways rather quickly. They didn't want anyone thinking anything funny about them, especially after following around Sena and Hiruma.

Monta did have to wonder though...was his shy best buddy really that close with Hiruma? Did he like spending time with him? How often did they spend time together? Was it their first date or had they been on more? Though of course the most important question on his mind was whether or not Sena was blackmailed into going out with him. Sena had seemed rather jumpy walking to school...then again he was that sheepish every day...damn it being so hard to tell when he was more jumpy than usual!

Being the concerned best friend that he was, he actually planned to keep an eye on them. With Suzuna teaming up with him it wouldn't be hard. Knowing her she would just throw herself at the chance to meddle in someone's relationship. She seemed more interested in watching other relationships than getting a boyfriend of her own. Maybe she was afraid how quickly anyone would be scared off by Taki.

It was while Monta was walking home that he realized it. He had to go through his backpack to find something, but he found something he hadn't been looking for. His face brightened at the sight of the note, another letter from his secret admirer. He grinned to himself and walked home with an extra little skip in his step.

Monta didn't know who sent those letters...but they always sounded so nice! He liked to flatter himself by imagining some sweet, cute little girl was writing those letters for him. Oh how little he knew.

---------

Durhurhur...I hope I'm getting you people curious about who has a crush on Monta. Here's a hint, it's male ;D You get nothing more till my next fanfic comes out...I promise to get on that...soon...eventually...this year, I swear!

Thank's for teh luvvins people, warm fuzies all over ;3 ...or maybe that's just dinner...


	10. Chapter 10

There was something up and he knew it. He kept getting curious looks but whenever he looked at someone they immidiatly looked away...now Sena didn't know why that was just yet but he'd find out...even on the walk to school Monta was odly silent! Monta was never quiet! And whenever he saw exchanged glances with Suzuna she just gave him a huge grin and began to giggle! He was begining to think something was up...

Sena wasn't really aware of it...but already a few members of the team knew about him and Hiruma. He wanted to tell Monta atleast...but Monta kept running off with things to do. Maybe that was still part of his punishment from Suzuna...well that was okay, they could catch up later.

Needless to say though, whenever he caught a glimpse of Hiruma walking around the school Sena couldn't help but blush. They had left off last time with Hiruma stealing a kiss from him...no one saw but he was just so embarassed by it! Or...atleast he thought no one saw, he hadn't seen Monta, Jyuumonji, and Suzuna following them. That would've just made things that much worse if he had known.

Actually Mamori seemed to be the only person acting normal around him, which was why he sat down to talk with her. "Have Suzuna and Monta been acting weird lately..."?" he asked her, sounding a little hessitant.

Mamori stared at him curiously. "Not towards me," she said after a moment. "Maybe if they're acting strange when around eachother..." she seemed to drift away a moment before coming upon a sudden realization. "Maybe Suzuna is the one sending him those love letters and he just found out!" Oh yeah, she definately had it this time, ignoring all those many times her immidiate assumption had been wrong. Sena just knew Mamori had to be right about this one!

"Y-y'think?!" he squeaked.

"Of course! She's always hanging around him," or rather she hung around with Sena, "And c'mon, wouldn't they look cute together? We should support them!"

Sena nodded happily. But he'd wait for Monta to say something before congratulating him, he didn't want his friend to think he was probing around his personal life, that would be rude after all.

"So what have you been up to lately? I called yesterday and your mom said you were out on a date," she said, playfully elbowing Sena's side.

He made a strange strangled choking noise, eyes wide in horror. He hadn't said anything like that to his mother! Why would she assume that? He flushed brightly and shook his head. "J-just went to the movies with a friend!" he said rather awkwardly. Of course he was so unconvincing even Mamori wasn't fooled by it.

"So what's her name? Someone I know?" she asked in her teasing tone.

Oh if only she knew...he could just imagine the fights there would be between the two if she knew! She didn't seem to mind anyone with Sena...but when she got the slightest wiff of Hiruma and him together she just threw a fit. If she knew the two were going on a date after school...she'd probably take out half of the clubroom in her furious rage. Sena would tell her when he thought she would be okay with it...which was on the tenth of never! He wasn't the smartest in the club but he knew not to give Mamori any reason to get mad at Hiruma.

"Sena?" she asked, watching him blush, squirm, then mumble something quietly.

"AH! N...no. I don't have a girlfriend," he said finally. And it was true...Hiruma certainly wasn't a girl.

Once more Mamori didn't believe him, but smiled anyway and put an arm around him to pull him in for a hug. "Alright, but if you need any advice you come to me!" she said firmly in her usual motherly tone.

Sena gave her an uneasy look but nodded, knowing he wouldn't be let free until he agreed. Actually he'd most likely tell Monta and get advice from him. Monta would most likely be suprised, but he wouldn't throw a fit like Mamori would.

"Hm? What's this?" Mamori asked, tugging the collar of Sena's shirt away from his neck to see a hicky Hiruma had given him during the movie.

It was all Sena could do to hold back a mortified squeak. Frankly he hadn't thought the mark would stay there long. He flushed and gave Mamori a sheepish smile. "I...I rolled over last night in my sleep and rolled on Pitt's tail and got bitten," he said in his usual timid tone. (For those that don't remember/know...Pitt is Sena's cat...had to go through every bloody chapter to get the cat's name...end of chapter 132 for those that are wondering if I'm just fulla shit .;;)

Mamori covered her mouth to try to stiffle her little giggle. Well...that time she believed him...perhaps the first time that day. Well...once was better than none. And quite frankly he would rather her pester him about having a girlfriend rather than pester him about the mark on his neck.

Actually he was rather suprised when she began sorting through her things to find a bandaid to put on his neck. He flushed a little. That would make it even more noticable...but she seemed to think he was flushing because she was being so motherly. Well...that was certainly part of it, but not a major part. He mostly didn't want anyone asking about it.

She got up and grabbed his hand. "Let's walk," she said happily. Well, maybe so happy since he usually spent his lunch time with Monta. Well it wasn't like she didn't have her own friends, Hell she had countless people wanting to spend time with her. Sena knew the only reason she spent time with Sena was because they were childhood friends. Well that and he was like a little brother to her. They were both only children, maybe that was part of why they were like brother and sister.

Mamori let go of his hand as they began walking around the school silently. After a few moments passed Mamori finally spoke up. "Sena...I know Hiruma's been picking on you lately...please tell me what he's been doing!" she said, sounding almost desperate to know.

Sena shook his head frantically, almost tempted to tell her the truth. "Hiruma isn't being mean," he said, sounding rather awkward about that. "Hiruma is just being...Hiruma."

Mamori looked worried none the less.

How cute. Even Hiruma had to admit as he watched the two walk off. It wasn't often that Sena stood up for him.

Oh? Of course Hiruma was spying on them. How else was he to make certain no one was eyeing his little Eyeshield? He had to be certain no one tried to steam him away to another team and he also had to make certain no one made a pass at him. It was safe to say that Sena wouldn't notice, but such foolishness could not be forgiven. Fortunately though, Sena was friends with the deemed 'problem children', thus most stayed a good distance from him.

When the bell rung to send everyone back to their classes the day followed rather uneventfully...is what Sena would've liked to say. When he last saw his best friend he was having a little talk with Jyuum--nooo...that wasn't a love letter in Jyuumonji's hand! The second Sena had caught a glimpse of the two talking in the hall he quickly took another route to get to practice at the end of the day.

Monta and Jyuumonji talking in private...Jyuumonji was holding a suspicious letter and looking serious...woops, Sena's brain just exploded a little there.

"Senasena! You saw them too, right?!" Suzuna chimed, grabbing Sena's hands and spinning him around in a circle. "So cute! But they have nothing on Hi--" she broke off and froze in mid sentance. "So cute!" she said again, pretending that last bit hadn't been said.

"Ah...w-we shouldn't evesdrop!" he squeaked. Well...he hadn't been listening in...but Suzuna most likely did. "Besides, it might not be what it looked like..." he said slowly.

Hiruma walked up behind Sena and put an arm around his shoulders. "You're lucky you're to cute," he said after a moment, causing Suzuna to give a small giggle.

"H-Hiruma!" Sena squeaked, flushing ear to ear. So maybe Mamori was wrong about Monta and Suzuna...Sena was rather suprised! Again, it was a good thing Sena was so cute. It took him a moment or two to realize that as well. Hiruma was hugging him right infront of Suzuna...in the clubroom...that meant the others would be along shortly. It took a few more moments to process before he yelped and pulled away.

Clearly not detirred however Hiruma simply sat down in his chair with his feet up on the table. He paused a moment or two before catching the back of Sena's jacket and jerking hard enough to cause him to fall helplessly into Hiruma's lap.

Now don't get her wrong, Suzuna still had her crush on Sena...but seeing the two like that just made her fangirl a little...and watching Sena panic when the clubhouse door burst open was just even better! It was Kurita and Musashi...funny enough neither really looked suprised, Kurita went about to getting himself a snack and Musashi took a chair to lounge back in. Oh but Sena still panicked none the less, but the arm Hiruma had around his waist held him pretty firmly. Clearly he planned to let the whole club know just who Sena belonged to.

The real fun came when Ishimaru nearly had a heart attack in the middle of the doorframe.


	11. Chapter 11

Well it took a while to get the blood off the wall...or rather the door frame. When poor Ishimaru fell over he managed to give himself a rather nasty bump. Somehow Suzuna couldn't help but laugh her ass off at the sight. Bout time someone gave a reaction. Her favorite though was when the last two entered. Jyuumonji and Monta both looked at Sena and Hiruma, then looked awkwardly at eachother, then both snapped their eyes away and started blushing. No one seemed to understand why though. Togano and Kuroki just gave Sena one of those 'You poor bastard' sort of looks, Daikichi didn't seem to notice, Taki seemed confused (Not that anyone was suprised), and Yukimitsu tripped over Ishimaru. All in all Suzuna got quite a few laughs that day.

Atleast the following day went far better...is what Sena would've liked to say. In actuality it just got worse. Hiruma picked him up to go to school and had his arm around Sena the whole way there...Sena's parents seemed fond of Sena having such a caring upperclassman. If only they knew...

"Ah...H-Hiruma..." Sena asked rather nervously. He jumped when Hiruma snapped a rather stern look at him. What had he done?! It was still first thing in the morning! He'd only tried to ask him!

His answer came soon enough however. "We're going out. Call me Youichi," he said simply.

BAM! Just like that Sena went bright red up to his ears. Too much...no one called Hiruma 'Youichi'...but being the obedient little runningback he was he complied. "You...Youichi..." he began, catching the big toothy grin from Hiruma. If anything else it only made him blush more. "I...was just wondering if you heard anything from Monta..." he said slowly.

The grin fell a little, clearly annoyed that Sena's first concern was for his best friend. Well Hiruma would have to fix that sooner or later. "Pff, probably walking with Jyuumonji today," he said in an uncaring tone.

"E...EH?!"

"What, you didn't see their little show yesterday?"

Yep, there it was again. Sena's brain just rebroke...wait...is that a wor--nevermind! Either way Sena gave Hiruma a doubtfounded look. "Y...y'mean with the...the note?" he said slowly, sounding like he wasn't quite that eager to accept that. Monta and Jyuumonji? It wasn't like he'd get mad at Monta or anything...and really, there were far worse choices than Jyuumonji...

"What else would I mean?" he asked, pulling out a picture of Monta looking up at Jyuumonji, mouth open, blushing...it did look rather suspi--waitasecond...

"Ah...w-where did you get that?" he squeaked in a rather curious tone.

Hiruma simply shrugged and put it back his pocket, leaving Sena's curiosity to just continue. "I got it from a camera, it's what's they're usually used for," he said in a sarcastic tone. Pff...with Sena paying more attention to Jyuumonji and Monta...bah! He didn't like it. Not that he couldn't take Sena's attention back...but really, he'd gone through the trouble to get Jyuumonji to walk with Monta to get him away in the first place. Wait...show of hands; who didn't see that one coming? Just Sena? Good.

"Y...yea...but we shouldn't bother them since it's just between them," he said slowly.

Hiruma rolled his eyes but didn't bother to argue. But hell, might as well keep himself entertained on the walk. How you ask? Well his hand just casually slipped from Sena's hip to his rather firm bottom. Most likely so firm from all the running he did.

Sena yelped and leapt in suprise after a moment or two. "H-Hir--" he broke of again when Hiruma gave him a curious look. Nope...nope he still couldn't call him Youichi. "You...your hand," he said after a moment.

"Hm?" Hiruma asked curiously, just giving him another firm squeeze, getting another squeak from him.

He continued blushing but couldn't manage to say anything. Quite frankly he would've thouht that hand would move once they got to the school...but no. Nope, his hand stayed firmly in place. Well maybe by the time they got to the club house...nope again. Actully when Hiruma sat to go over attack plans he once again pulled Sena into his lap, choosing to ignore all those 'you poor bastard' looks Sena got. Even Musashi seemed to give him that sort of look.

Fortunately though Hiruma let him go when he got to class, but he had held onto him as they walked to the class. Poor little Sena, every last person in his class had started giving him those strange looks. Half thought it was funny, half of course thought it was gross. The majority of the girls thought it was adorable in some odd way. Perhaps that kinky little taboo was what they liked about it.

Needless to say Hiruma still didn't mind. He got a few strange looks as he calmly went to his class. Maybe he would have to pull out the threat book. He was certain to do so if any of the idiots heckled his little Sena. Only Hiruma was allowed to do that, if anyone else did it he would be sure to make their life a nightmare.

"So is he blackmailing you into this or something?" Jyuumonji asked quietly, leaning foreward towards Sena.

Sena went bright red and shook his head furiously. "It's really weird, isn't it?" he asked sheepishly.

Jyuumonji raised his eyebrows to give Sena a rather dull look. "Anyone with Hiruma is weird."

Continuing his usual sheepish nature Sena gave a slight giggle. "Y-yea, I suppose..."

Catching that nervous look Jyuumonji leaned back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head. "Good luck with him. I guess Mamori already told you to run to her if he scares you off?"

Again there was an awkward fidget. "P-please don't tell her," he squeaked. "She doesn't know yet..."

Oh yes...because that worked so well with hiding the Eyeshield little factor from her. If he wasn't mistaken she wound up crying. Well hopefully she wouldn't find out in quite such an awkward way this time. "Actually I think that one requires more luck," he sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're going to scare him off."

"Hn."

"He's going to be too embarassed to come to school."

"Hn."

"You're being a hinderance to practice."

"Hn."

"Maaaah....Musashi....Hiruma, stop it!" Kurita wailed, flailing a little at them. Musashi seemed to get some sort of amusement out of saying those things to Hiruma...if that kept up Hiruma would get annoyed by him and they'd get into a fight...and knowing those two, if they fought the whole school would know, there would be explosions, cover ups, broken bones, and in the worst case a dead body or two. Those two didn't know when to hold back...especially when one of them pissed the other off. "Ah...I-I'm sure Sena wouldn't abandon us..." he said sheepishly.

Both snapped a glare at him before glaring at eachother. "Annoying..." they both muttered.

---------------

On their way home Hiruma kept sending Sena some curious looks, still keeping an arm around him. Damned Musashi....going off on things he needn't.

"Hi-Hiruma?" Sena asked curiously, looking up at him.

There it was again, he was too shy to start calling him Youchi, as cute as it was watching him fumble over it, he was still hoping Sena could start calling him that, that would be even more cute...but he could stand Sena continuing to fumble over his name, still he sent him a stern look. Perhaps only for his personal amusement.

"Ah...You...." he broke off and had to look away while blushing. "Youichi..." he mumbled sheepishly. "Is something wrong?"

Yep, that just made it worth it. He smirked slightly at it and brought him a bit tighter to his side. Hm....would Sena protest if he tried to go further? Well...most likely but knowing Sena he'd cave in pretty damn quickly...the only issue was whether he just wanted Sena to just go along with it or actually want it.

When he began unconciously cackling Sena gave him a worried look.

They got to Sena's house to see his mother just returning from shopping. She saw Hiruma with his arm around her son in a rather chummy look. "AH!" she said, looking suddenly to remember. "You're the captain of the team, right? Why don't you stay over for dinner?" she asked happily.

His own grin spread, especially at Sena's shy little panic. "Sure," he said in his innocent tone usually used when around parents of his team mates.

"Such a good sempai, walking my son all the way home," she gigled to herself, hurrying inside. "Take your friend up to your room and I'll bring up some snack." With that she trotted inside heading straight for the kitchen. It was the second time her son had brought Hiruma around, they must be goodo friends...well, so she thought.

Hiruma glanced curiously at Sena, grinning again at his rather large blush and once again flustered look.

He was at his limit and that cute running back pushed him over the edge, so he simply pushed back. Or....to be precise, he pushed little Sena up against a wall, leaning down to that small form below him he to simply devour Sena's neck, earing himself a startled, muffled squeak. His stopped teasing the flesh when he heard footsteps. Something told him Sena would protest if it was infront of his mother...though...he hadn't protested just then...perhaps his little shrimp did like it. HAH! Take that Musashi!

When the two entered Sena's room he suddenly remembered to feel abashed and went bright red, fidgetting rather awkwardly as he led the way to his bed. Of course Hiruma made no complaint, following and sitting right beside him, pulling them flush against eachother's sides.

"A....are you really serious about liking me?" Sena asked in his mousy, nervous tone. Of course to which Hiruma gave him a confused andd annoyed look. He jumped a little and shook his head. "AH! No, n...never mind..." he murmured, again begining to tug at the hem of his shirt nervously.

However...this question did leave Hiruma a little curious. He cupped Sena's chin to force him to make eye contact. "If I was perfectly serious then how would you feel about that?" he asked thoughtfully. Frankly he'd thought he'd made it reather clear he was serious since he didn't go jumping just any cute little idiot at their school. Sena's sheepish pathetic nature amused him....in all honesty he liked having someone he could push around and bully....hm, that made him sound mean....but he knew Sena didn't mind that otherwise he would've hid behind Mamori already, she'd eagerly leap at the chance to be in the vacinity of Hiruma....nausiating thought that.

"Mm...I guess....I'd be kinda....." he broke off so his eyes could dart away, trying to look away properly and hide his flushed cheeks. "I'd be....kinda happy..." he mumbled.

NO! Bad Hiruma! Do not rape! Damnit....did that little idiot realize how tempting he was being? But with Sena's mother just downstairs with the promise to come in soon with snacks he couldn't jump the little fool. He grinned and let Sena's chin go to instead just pull him against Hiruma's side. "Why don't you come over to my apartment tomorrow after practice?" he asked, unable to hide the purely evil grin. Fortunately however Sena was shyly looking at the floor and didn't seem to notice the 'I'm going to rape you' aura.

Without waiting an answer he grinned happily. "All right! So tomorrow I'll....help you with your homework. You have trouble with a lot of subjects, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Sometimes it was good to have such an idiot as his. Just how much would said idiot fall for?

Sena's mother came up with a tray of snacks to see her son looking rather chummy with Hiruma....however she wasn't thinking in such a way and thought them merely good friends, making her chuckle as she set down the tray of snacks.

The two waited till she left before Hiruma looked down at Sena. Yep, if his little idiot had any doubts about his affection he'd just have to prove it....not that he terribly minded of course. It did however raise the problem as to whether Sena would want it or not...now it wasn't as though he'd throw a fit over worrying about it....but it would be quite a turn off if his little idiot didn't like it. Contrary to poular belief he had no plan to jump Sena without him wanting it. Besides, if he forced Sena that'd work maybe once or twice before he ran and told someone which would get to Mamori and the whole team and most likely none would be terribly pleased....and blackmail could only get him so far and most likely wouldn't help too much against drowning in Kurita tears.

"Ah....are...you sure it'll be okay to come over tomorrow?" Sena asked in his usual rather jittery tone.

Hiruma looked thoughtfully at him. It really was amusing to see him so jumpy everywhere except the football field. Anyone that tried to compaire football Sena with regular Sena would surely only confuse themselves. But that was just another thing he liked about Sena, watching him look serious on the field, then watching him jump because a pen rolled off a table was in all honesty good for a laugh.

He pushed the thoughts aside and looked towards the door. "Yea...it's not like anyone is waiting home for me," he said in a sullen tone, causing Sena to suddenly look saddened. Once again another of Hiruma's little lies. He had an apartment he usually stayed in, money courtesy of many bets, but if he wanted to go back to living around that assine father of his there would be someone there. But when he realized Sena was awkwardly fidgetting again he rolled his eyes and ruffled Sena's hair. "Don't be stupid, I was lying," he said with a small smirk.

"O....oh," he said slowly before giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Really...that spineless responce somewhat took the fun out of teasing him like that...but there were other ways to tease Sena. Plenty of which he already planned to show him the following day.

"Ah....do you know how Suzuna punished Monta?"

Hiruma had to look away, unable to contain the ear to ear grin. "Not the foggiest," he lied. Frankly her punishment wasn't up to Hiruma evil standards....but it was certainly amusing in its own way.

--------------

Pwuh....sorry bout takin so long with this chapter....sometimes inspiration runs away from me (insert sadness here) But by damnit! I shall now start responding to all reviews! Dx (insert cheesy pose here)

ONIX-21: ilu....so much love from you means I shall have to smother you with equal or moar luvvins x3

JT: I wish I'd update sooner too D; I so lazy...but not to worry, Monta will get his own story....once I finish the current ones, write a oneshot for another Eyeshield 21 pairing that'll make fans think I should get commited for the randomness of said pairing, then I'll get to Monta. I realize how tempting that story is but it's like making a cake, you can't put on the icing until you make the rest of the cake.....DAMN THE CAKE FOR NOT TAKING THE ICING!!!! Dx

Thank you for the review =w=

fit of pique: Pff, Hiruma doesn't care who it is he's getting blackmail material on, it'll be useful sooner of later B)

Akira Ijyuin: Kufufu....nope, I like Monta with someone else and I've got another story on the go for Jyuumonji and his snuggle buddy ;)

Snuggle buddy.....oh lordy....I think I may need sleep (headdesk)

Shino-chan: Any time I can bring back an old fan I know I've done a good job =w= (pats self on the head)

I have no idea how much longer it'll be...you make it sound like I've actually got this all planned out! o.o;; (has NOOOOOO idea where this is going) .....shaaaaame ;;

RuByMoOn17: Next chappy there'll be plenty of HirumaxSena action (cackles and hipthrusts) =w=

Azinine: Fully agreed.....however me and my ebil plotting shall do something rather sinister with Mamori =w= (cackles)

Zion-chan: hoshii--! uber fangirl!! x3 Glad y'like it.

RaitenKitsune: .......(stares stupidly) Quaint.....

kyothefallenkit: I'll eventually explain that....when I stop being such a procrastinating betch Dx Shit man! I'm terrible D;

Dark's Mistress: Pffff, I'd never drop ot Dx .....If I did I'd be worried about bricks flying through my window ;;

JadeOokami: Woohoo! But agreed....fics and doujins are hard to find ;; Too much ShinxSena or ShinxHiruma both of which I do NOT want Dx I'd rather see Shin with Sakuraba if it MUST be someone....and sadly there is too much AgonxUnsui.....(curls up under a rock* Twincest......do not want ;;

natasha green: oshi--arn't I so accomodating? ;D

i-am-the-waiting: Someday may be today! Or tomorrow! Unlikely actually...I'm pretty friggen lazy D;

I think I just killed myself with all that responding ;; that'll teach me not to procrastinate so long.....But thank you all!! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll be one happy food product ;)


	13. Chapter 13

"SENAAAA!!"

No....that hellion cry could only be...

"SEEEEENNAAAAAA!!!"

If he didn't make eye contact it wouldn't antagonize her.

"Good luck loosing your virgi---"

"SHHHH!"

Sena whipped his head left to right, going bright red from the very mention. He grabbed her arm and quickly darted to a less crowded place. "H-how did you--why would you think that?" he choked.

"Ah. Because Hiruma said that you were going over to his place so I wasn't allowed to ask you to go out. That means that he's going to be doing naughty things to you!"

His face fell and he hid his shame in his hands. "Why do you sound so happy about that...?"

She grinned and put an arm around his shoulders. "Well, because at first I wanted to kidnap you, but seeing you with Hiruma is second best so I'm happy for you!" she said, giving him her a-okay. Haaah....any normal person would be unnerved at him going out with Hiruma...

"Just....please don't tell anyone else....especially Monta..."

She paused to think about it before saying, "Haah....you're right, he'd throw such a fit over this. Hey'd probably want all the details too."

That seemed to be the final blow. He cringed and looked away. "Please..." he whimpered pathetically.

-------

When school ended he headed for the gate, hanging his head like a man walking off to the executioners block. Admittedly the prior day he'd thought Hiruma actually meant he would help Sena study....but later the same day he'd actually realized what a stupid assumption that was. Why would Hiruma offer to help Sena with homework when they were going out and would be completely alone? No, Sena knew well enough that it was foolish for him to think they'd be doing homework.

"Ready to go?" Hiruma asked, clapping a hand down on Sena's shoulder, causing the fuckin midget to nearly jump a mile.

He went bright red and nodded silently. As had become custom he let Hiruma's arm rest around his waist and pull him away. Hyeeee....how could Hiruma be so unfazed by it? Sena was jumpy, red in the face, nervous....slightly nauseous from lack of sleep and how uneasily breakfast had settled. Had Hiruma been with many others? Was that why he wasn't nervous? Or was he nervous but hiding it better? Whatever was the case his steely nerves only helped the anxiety in Sena.

Sena was led to a rather nice looking apartment building, again making him wonder what the hell Hiruma's father did for a living. When he was led to the top floor he couldn't help but ask. "S....so you live here alone? What does your dad do to pay for such a place?"

"Ah, nah, I pay for it."

"EH?!"He popped his gum and kept his indifferent look. "Yea, I make money gambling, the fuckin old man travels a lot for work so he's never around anyway."

Hiruma's world was a scary place...unless that was another of his lies...with Hiruma it was too hard to tell.

They went into the house and as Sena had expected it was covered in football...mostly game plays. One thing that surprised him however was an eyeshield. He looked curiously at Hiruma but he was apparently not going to explain it to him. Not that Sena had expected him silently followed as Hiruma led him to the couch, plopping down tucked in beside Hiruma. Sure, it was rather stiff and awkward his way of sitting, but he was too embarrassed to properly loosen up. After all, it was unlikely that Hiruma would let him leave unless they did….that kind of…stuff. Of course he had no idea how those sorts of things were done between men…he'd tried looking it up the night before but got terrified every time he heard someone moving around and wound up finding no answers. However Sena knew full well he wouldn't be able to put it off for another day just because he didn't know how two men….did…it.

"Sena…" when his name was suddenly called he leapt in surprise, quickly darting his eyes to look at Hiruma before flushing and looking away.

He stopped trying to get his attention like that and switched to placing a gentle kiss on his temple, getting another blush and awkward shuffle. The kisses trailed down, just below his eye, his cheek, his jaw bone. But before going further he simply stopped and pulled away, finally getting a bewildered look from Sena. "If you don't tell me to stop then I wont."

The sheer mention of which caused Sena to glow bright red before fidgeting and looking away. "Th…that's okay," he said slowly.

It was all the incentive Hiruma needed to leap on top of Sena, easily pinning him to the couch.

"If it's okay you can't take it back half way through." There was a look Sena was unfamiliar with in Hiruma. He…seemed to be taking how Sena felt into consideration…he wasn't used to Hiruma caring what someone else said. He was used to the self serving quarterback. Perhaps…he did care a little about Sena?

He again went bright red and quickly nodded. His jaw clenched shut afraid he'd let out some sheepish pathetic aliased complaint as per usual with him.

The clenched jaw did nothing however when Hiruma placed a long lick along his throat, pausing to lightly tease his Adam's apple with his teeth, eliciting a quiet mewl of approval from Sena. However the embarrassed running back quickly clapped a hand over his mouth as if to keep any further sounds like that from escaping.

Of course such a ploy didn't work long when he felt the cool hand trailing up his shirt, fingers working up the slight muscles to his chest. He drew out more hushed whimpers as he toyed with Sena's body, nibbling his lips, teasing his nipples, watching him writhe while making feeble attempts to hide himself.

He finally moved lower however, pushing Sena's shirt up to slowly drag his tongue along the newly revealed flesh, rewarded by a sharp gasp when he bit down on a pink nub.

Sena kept from protesting till Hiruma's attention wandered southward, opening his pants to fondle him through the cloth of his briefs. He yelped in alarm and gave a bit of a leap away, startled to say the least.

Rather than deter him though, that sudden leaping away only seemed to goat Hiruma on, making him only want to continue devouring more of that tender flesh. It certainly didn't help Sena's protest that the hand he'd fixed on Hiruma's wrist was weakening, his resolve following suit. When that long tongue dragged along the still clothed heated flesh his head lolled back, again releasing a sharp gasp.

His pants were finally shed as nothing more than an annoyance to Hiruma at that point. They were cast halfway across the room. When the lips and tongue came in contact with the flesh he stopped thinking about his escape and instead simply eased. His attention completely blurred till he realized there was something pressing...well…to be perfectly honest it was prodding somewhere that had Sena again trying to leap away, but clearly Hiruma would have none of that.

The long finger continued very slowly pressing in, perhaps the gentleness was what surprised Sena most. It wasn't often that Hiruma was so tender, but he was being rather…careful with Sena…most likely not wanting him to run away half way through it.

The pain of that finger probing in was one thing, but when that long finger began writhing he felt something that made him again gasp sharply. He flushed brightly and again did his best to hide it rather awkwardly. The pain had been forgotten for that moment when he felt that sudden shock of pleasure that rang through him.

Hiruma had of course not missed it and immediately began his continuous assault on it, adding fingers as Sena was distracted with his own writhing.

By the time Sena was completely stretched Hiruma pulled his fingers out to coat himself with lube. He watched Sena whimper at the sudden loss of touch and couldn't help but smirk a little. "Ready?" he asked, not waiting for a response before slowly pressing in, feeling Sena tighten around him.

Again he began placing kisses on Sena's forehead and cheeks, waiting for him to settle down enough before he started pressing in more. He found Sena's arms soon enough wrap around him, clinging to him tightly. Again it wasn't something he was terribly against, the cute little mewls and whimpers were certainly enough to keep him going.

As Sena loosened around him, he began moving, slowly at first to let Sena get used to the feeling. It was a little…odd how considerate he seemed. It wasn't often the case but Sena couldn't say he disliked it. As a matter of fact he was rather fond of Hiruma's care for him….even if he was fully aware it would only last so long knowing Hiruma.

The pace eventually began picking up which was when Hiruma again found that wonderful bundle of nerves that had Sena arching off the couch, body pressing against Hiruma's as the pleasure built up.

It didn't take him long after Hiruma's hand wound around his erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. His head flew back as he gave a loud moan, eyes shutting tightly. He felt Hiruma climax inside him as his muscles tightened.

When they both finished Hiruma gave a rather contented look, perhaps pleased that he'd stolen Sena's first. He placed another possessive kiss on Sena's lips before he pulled out. "That means that if anyone else does something like that to you I'll have to kick the shit outta them."

Again Sena flushed brightly, nodding silently. "Th….then you'll have to take responsibility," he said sheepishly, pulling him in for a chaste kiss before pulling back, red coating his cheeks.

* * *

Ruby: Waha....again I kept my readers waiting =w=;;

Onix: xD Glad you've enjoyed this so.

DropDead: I dun like Agon D; He makes for a damn good villain, but that's about it.

Mistress: Pff, tell me about it. All the ones still coming out are for HirumaxMamori ;; Do not want D;

Gmasangel: Hope you're enjoyed this =w=


End file.
